Darkstorm Multiversal Season 2 Episode 1: A Splash of Fun
Darkstorm-Actu-Sin Vesheka Barator has been Drak'Vorkata of Apocalia for a long time, and the universe he knows continues to surprise him. As he leaves his kingdom to attend a peace talk on the Planet of Raptora, during a bad thunderstorm, things take a different turn as the storm confuses the rift, sending Darkstorm to a new world. Welcome to the multiverse. Transcript Darkstorm:(Splashes down into the sea growing gills to breathe) He sees a brown rock, a moai head, and a pineapple all next to each other. A yellow sea sponge with the shape of a dishwasher sponge walks outside when he notices Darkstorm. SpongeBob: Oh my gosh! The sky really DID have a baby this time! Darkstorm: LOOK OUT Squidward: (opens up his window) SPONGEBOB, WILL YOU- Darkstorm:(Crashes in his backyard) Squidward: Huh? (walks downstairs towards the back door) Darkstorm: Groans) Squidward: I can't believe that little yellow idiot was right. Someone actually fell out of the sky... Darkstorm:(groans) Patrick: (rushes over, panting a bit) Spongebob! Squidward! The sky had a baby! Darkstorm:(Standing up growling) SpongeBob: I know! Squidward: (places a tentacle on his face, sighing) Darkstorm: Huh? Squidward: You nitwits! That's no baby! That's some weird land dweller! Darkstorm: Who isn't deaf. SpongeBob: Come on, Squidward. This guy may look... scary, but I'm sure he isn't bad! (turns to Darkstorm) Hi there, stranger. I'm SpongeBob SquarePants, and these are my friends, Patrick Star (points to Patrick) and Squidward Tentacles. (he then points to Squidward, who has a look of apathy on his face) Squidward: (addressing Darkstorm) Maybe Cheese Head here is right about you... I mean, surely you can't be as annoying as them. Patrick: (to Darkstorm) Say, where did you come from, mister? Darkstorm: I am Drak'Vorkata Darkstorm of Apocalia, I aim to return home to my family (Stomach Growls) apparently I need to sate my hunger, I must have burned too many calories from my last battle. SpongeBob: Well, it's Sunday, so the Krusty Krab is closed. But maybe you could get some grub at my house! Squidward: Yeah, whatever. (walks back into his own house) Darkstorm: I thank you young one (Pulls out 4 gold slivers) may this compensate you for your aid to a king. SpongeBob: Uh, I don't think I need any gold. You could give them to Patrick or Squidward if they help you. Patrick: Ooh ooh, they're so shiny. Can I help you, please? Darkstorm:(Pats his head) The more the merrier (Looks to Squidward) I sense his distaste from here SpongeBob: Yup. Squidward is my friend, he just doesn't like me. Darkstorm: Ah Patrick: So what are we gonna do for fun. SpongeBob? Can we go Jellyfishing? Darkstorm: Jelly-whating? Patrick: Jellyfishing. Come on, we'll show you. (Helps SpongeBob bring Darkstorm to Jellyfish Fields) Darkstorm: (Looking around, surveying the surroundings) So how does this work (Looking at his net) Is this like a hunt? SpongeBob: (laughs a bit) We don't hunt them. We catch the jellyfish & then we let them go. Simple. (Spots lots of Jellyfish swimming in Jellyfish Fields) There's a couple in position. Darkstorm: (Observes them) SpongeBob & Patrick: (begin their jellyfishing fun by chasing after the jellyfish & trying to net them the best they can while getting stung a few times) Darkstorm swims to a jellyfish maintaining distance SpongeBob & Patrick: (continue having fun on jellyfishing, while trying to net more jellyfish whike seeing Darkstorm, thinking it's best to stay quiet for him) Jellyfish: (swimming by unaware of Darkstorm swimming up behind him) Darkstorm:(Documents the animal and swims past) SpongeBob & Patrick: (continue to try their best on catching jellyfish with their jellyfishing net before letting them go) Darkstorm: Very interesting SpongeBob: (as Patrick waves goodbye to a Jellyfish) Say Darkstorm, what have you been up to? Darkstorm:(Closes his journal) Research (pats the jellyfish) SpongeBob: Wow, I never knew you were very kind to these jellyfish. Sometimes they usually sting someone if they feel threatened. Darkstorm: I've raised kids and an osh'raku pup, studied the most dangerous creatures on my world so you pick up on things. Patrick: Wow... you must be so proud... SpongeBob: Yeah... at least now we can learn a lot from you. Learn something new everyday. Darkstorm:(Stomach Growls) SpongeBob: Oh, your hungry... it is time for lunch anyway. Thou I can't tell if it's Sunday or not since the Krusty Krab is closed on Sundays. Patrick: (felt his stomach growling too) I'm hungry too. Darkstorm: Its alright, lead the way (End) Category:Episodes Category:Darkstorm Multiversal episodes Category:Darkstorm Multiversal